A New Beginning
by topazdream
Summary: New Moon Remix Edward comes back to Forks for Bella. When he's informed that she has been missing for quite a while, he falls into depression. When he runs back into her, will she take him back with open arms? Will they truly be out of trouble? BxE
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer (for the whole story)- I, unfortunately, don't own any part of the Twilight series. I don't own any of the songs, companies, towns, or fashion matches in here. **

**A New Beginning **

**Prologue:**

I urged myself faster. Faster. Faster. I had to save her. I couldn't, I wouldn't lose her again, not like this. _Hang on, Bella. I'm almost there. _

**_Chapter 1:_**

**Bella POV**

I was alone. I would always be alone. Alone with nobody to love me, or for me to love. No one to grow old with. There were plenty of men out there. But there weren't plenty _him._

"Don't be a fool!" The sweet, velvety voice told me in my mind.

_You chose not to live without me. There's no point in living if it's not with you. _I told "him," ignoring his furious growls.

"Don't do it!" It commanded me one last time. A single tear made its way down my cheek.

I ignored it. I took my final breath, and plunged myself off the cliff, closing my eyes. The wind stung my face. I smiled. I actually smiled for the first time in seven months, and one day, I smiled. It would finally come to an end. I would finally be gone. I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I would never feel the pain again.

"Don't!" The voice of an angel filled my ears. But this wasn't my angel, it was a different one. I ignored it, too.

_I love you, Edward. Good-bye _were my final thoughts as I hit the ground at full speed. I heard a sickening crunch that would make anybody puke. I was slowly slipping into unconciousness. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was the fire that ran up my wrist, and to the rest of my body.

**a/n I'm sorry it's short. I almost cried when I wrote this. **


	2. Waking Up

**Bella POV**

No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I let out a screech. I wasn't sure if it was from the unbareable fire that was burning every single cell in my body, or the fact that I wasn't dead yet.

No! "I don't want to live without him!" I screamed out to air. I wasn't sure if there was somebody there or not.

I felt cold hands on my face.

My nightmare had been confirmed. I had been bitten. Bitten by someone who wasn't Edward. I would live for eternity without Edward. I would be alone. I would be alone for eternity.

The first thought that popped into my mind was Victoria. She would want me to feel the pain of living forever without the one that you will always love.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Somebody cooed me. The scent wrapped itself around my head and stayed there for me to breath in.

"Noooo!" I sobbed. "Kill me, please!" I begged

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything is gonna be alright. The pain will be over soon."

No. She was wrong. The pain would never be over. I would be in pain for forever. She didn't understand.

"No! I don't wanna live without him!" I screamed again. Trying to make whoever ruined me understand. Understand exactly why they had to kill me. Understand exactly why I would never stop screaming inside.

The vampire was clearly ignoring me. She obviously thought that it was only from the pain of the transformation.

"Please! Please, I'm begging you. He's gone! I love him and he's gone! Please!" I pleaded

No response.

I curled up into a tight ball and let the pain take over my body. I welcomed it. I felt like I was killing myself. Maybe I would be the first suicidal vampire. Maybe I would find a way to kill myself.

I began to twitch and turn. I clawed my fingers into the dirt.

I knew that I wasn't doing this because of the pain that the transformation was causing, no. I was doing it because of the horrible, torturing pain that I was feeling, and would always feel. Forever.

**two days, twenty-two hours later.**

The screeching died out days ago. My throat was too raw to scream. They just came out in hoarse moans. I had begged, and begged my savior to kill me. I told her over, and over, and over that I didn't want to live without_ him. _

I could feel the venom fighting it's way through my body, moving slower than blood would. I could feel it taking out all of my cells with ease. I could feel my skin icing over. Only one thing stayed the same. The way that I felt about _him. _The pain that I felt because of _him._

I just sat there in a ball, and rocked myself, groaning.

I ignored the fire. My depression was much worse. It was the torturing me. It could do whatever it wanted to me. It could take over my body and turn me into a monster. No, I already was a monster. I was a zombie before. But now I was a zombie _vampire. _

Now, a strange gurgling noise made it's way out of my throat. I couldn't control it. It controlled me.

I didn't even notice when the pain stopped.

"Hello? Are you alright? I just saved you from death." The voice rang through my ears. I forced my eyes open for the first time in days.

There, in front of me, stood a strawberry blonde vampire. Her hair was what hair would look like if you scrunched it. She clearly wasn't dressed to be outside. She had on an orchid tunic, stretch-cargo jeans, sidewinder shoes, and a silver and green bracelet. The latest, most expensive trends. But that wasn't what I noticed the most. What reminded me the most about _them, _was the unatural topaz color in her eyes.

I glared at her, summening up as much hate into the look as possible. It worked. She cringed away.

Once she had recovered. She brightened up again.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain everything. You're a..."

"Vampire!" I finished her sentence for her, screaming at her. She looked stunned.

"Um...Yeah." She was clearly trying to figure out how I knew that.

The word that I had finally spoken for the first time brought more torment than I had ever felt before. That not only reminded me of _him, _but of _all _of them. I hugged myself back together. Once I had recovered, I looked back up.

A wave of guilt swept through me. "Long story. Don't ask about it." I told her in a softer tone.

It worked. She brightened up again. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lara. Lara Horsweller." She beamed at me.

I hesitated before telling her my name, not sure if I really wanted to be named Bella, to remind me of my depressing life. "I'm Bella." I told her.

"Bella what?" She questioned. I sighed. She was obviously the annoying, prying type.

"_Just _Bella." I told her.

"Oh."

I curled up into a ball again, and started to sob. "What's wrong?" She asked, panic in her tone.

"I'm alive. For eternity." I sobbed, trying to make tears fall from my eyes, but failing.

"Yes. It's great isn't it?" She asked, unsure now.

"No!" I cried. "I'm alive for eternity. Without him."

I didn't have to look at her to be able to tell that she was wearing a puzzled expression.

"You don't understand why I was jumping." I mumbled, after I gained control over myself. "I was commiting suicide. The love of my life, a vampire, left me a few months ago. I don't want to live anymore." Dry sobs tore from my throat again.

Realization flooded over her face. "Oh." She muttered. "Sorry."

She had no idea what she had done to ruin me. No idea.

She let me lay there for awhile. Just sobbing until I couldn't sob for any longer. When I couldn't sob, I just put my face to the ground, and hugged myself together so that I wouldn't fall apart.

She actually looked like she understood what I was going through.

"Come on, Bella. You look thirsty. It will make you feel better." She told me.

I sucked in an unecessary breath, and nodded. Then the idea struck me. I shook my head. "No, just leave me here. I want to die. I really want to die."

She sighed, and got up. Before I knew it, she took off somewhere north.

Now I was truly alone. Forever. I closed my eyes and let whatever happen, happen. I didn't care anymore. There was no reason to care. There was nothing to live for.

That was when I smelled something sweet, and delicious. The scent called for me. I couldn't resist, before I knew it, i was on top of a deer, greedily sucking up the sweet liquid.

I heard a giggle. I looked up and saw Lara. I didn't even have the energy to give her a harsh look. She stopped mid-giggle. This had obviously frightened her more than anything that I had done. I finished up, and took my spot back onto the ground.

"You're going to be difficult, aren't you?" She asked.

I didn't reply. There was no point. No point for anything._ "You...don't...want me?" _I remembered my words clearly. _"No." _His words had rang through my head ever since that horrid day. _He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. _I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I couldn't get the thought out of my head for seven months. I couldn't get the thought out of my head ever.

**April**

**May**

**June**

**July**

**August**

**September**

**October**

**November**


	3. A Forced Reunion Plan

**Edward POV**

"Edward, we're going back." Alice commanded me.

I shook my head glumly. Nothing mattered anymore. Bella wasn't with me anymore. I had made a promise to her. I would never return to her. I would just cause her more danger.

Alice hissed at me. "Suck it up Edward. We won't have to stay if you don't want. We're just going to go check on her. She may be just as depressed as you."

I growled at her, infuriated. She sighed.

Alice began digging through her purse. She finally found what she was looking for. She revealed to me seven plane tickets to Forks leaving in two hours. I just laid down on the couch, and shook my head again.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings for the next few minutes. Everything seemed like a blur. My beautiful angel was not with me anymore. She thought that I didn't love her anymore. I clutched my chest in pain. That was when I realized that we were moving in a car very fast. I looked up to see Emmett holding me down, and Jasper driving full speed. I immediately knew where we were going.

I roared in outrage. Emmett restrained me. i snapped and clawed at him furiously. It did no good. I had not fed on an animal in months.

"It's the only way." Carlisle told me.

"No!" I roared

Esme and Rosalie sighed. Alice was literally bouncing off the seat in happiness. "Yay! We're gonna go see Bella again!"

I growled at her. Esme gave her a disapproving look.

"Edward, we're doing this whether you like it or not, but it would be so much easier if you actually cooperated." Esme told me gently. I avoided her eyes.

Emmett flexed his muscles to show that he had no problem holding me down on the plane. I took my chance at his distraction. I lunged at Alice and Rosalie, clawing viciously. Emmett grabbed me again.

Rosalie hissed at me. "You...RUINED...OUR...OUTFITS!" She screamed. I looked at her and Alice's outfits. They were torn to shreds.

I went back to my zombie stupor. It wouldn't matter. Bella would hate me anyways. After all that I've done to her.


	4. Long Gone

Edward POV

My family had had no difficulties what so ever forcing me through security, on the plane, and off the plane in three and a half hours. The most I could do without giving away our secret was growl under my breath. The pilot and the flight attendents kept giving me dirty look which I completly ignored.

Before I gave myself time to mourn about Bella, we were driving full speed towards her house in a rented, red porsche. I roared, and snapped, and clawed. But it did no good. Six vampire versus one, blood needing vampire. I had no chance.

When I finally summed up enough energy to think about what would happen. My rage slowly began to deteriorate. I would get to see Bella again. Even if she didn't love me anymore, as I intended, I would see my angel one last time before I completly give myself away to a life of depression.

That's when it hit me. The once dull pain in the back of my throat had increased dramatically on the plane ride. It took everything I had not to lunge at a flight attendent, or the squealing two year old seated two seats behind me. Everytime my tongue moved, it felt like my mouth was full of some sort of goo that I was sloshing around, not to mention the venom that was flooding my mouth. I barely had the energy to run.

"Wait!" I commanded Jasper. We were almost at Bella's house. "I'm thirsty! I haven't had blood for months. I'll attack her!" I could feel the hysteria creeping into my voice, I bit it back.

Jasper looked unsure towards Carlisle. He merely nodded. Jasper obviously thought that this was my escape plan. He was wrong. I _would _see Bella one last time.

The car screeched to a stop. I pushed the door open with my remainging strength as I gave a meaningful look to Emmett. That's when he realized that he was still holding onto me like I was locked in an iron cage. He hesitantly released after a nod from Carlisle.

I gave myself over to my senses. I let myself lose control for the first time in months

The scents were overwhelming. Every breath in was like another step to energy. The venom was continuously pouring into my mouth and getting difficult to hold back.

There were so many scents. Too many to chose from. I went for the closest prey, barely looking to see what it was as I lunged myself at it and greedily had my share of the delicious, sweet liquid.

**three deer and a rabbit later**

I ran the rest of the way to Bella's house. Alice right on my heels.

It felt good to run.

It felt good to run to the oh too familiar house that I had left not too long ago. It had seemed like ages for me though.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the front. He was at work. This would be almost too easy.

Her familiar red truck was parked exactly as it always was in it's small parking spot. I peeked in, drinking it all up with a giddy feeling.

I gasped, the stereo that we had given her for her birthday looked like it had been clawed out with all the wires sticking out.

I shook it off, maybe it stopped working.

I climbed up the tree right by Bella's room, and peered in, greedily sniffing the air for the aroma of freesia.

I let out a small chuckle, forgetting my aroma searching. It looked the same as it always had. Her bed made. Her clothes were all hung up.

That was when I noticed it. Her scent of freesia wasn't there calling my name. There was a whole layer of dust that coated her bedroom. There were no clothes in her laundry basket. There wasn't a cd in her cd player, and her bedroom door was bolted shut, as if somebody didn't want to see the room.

Alice was thinking the same thing that I was. A look of panic took over my face.

I scanned through the rest of the house, knocking over furniture in the process and calling for my beloved.

Broken beer bottles coated the kitchen, which had not been clean for sometime now. The tv was left on. There were shoes and socks everywhere. In the fridge, there was no fish. It was all old boxes of left over pizza.

I could have swore that my heart did a beat.

Alice's eyes were wide in hysteria.

Bella wasn't here.

She hadn't been here for a long time now. But her clothes were still in her closet.

She hadn't gone back to Pheonix either.


	5. The Death of an Angel

Edward POV

I ignored the faint cries of my family for me to come back.

It was impossible. She _had _to be here. She _couldn't _be dead.

I had to be overreacting.

It's very possible that she went to Pheonix but left all of her belongings behind.

Including the truck that she would never in eternity leave behind.

I shook my head trying to forget the thought.

I urged myself faster, going quicker than I had ever gone before. I didn't want to lose her again.

I had to know the truth. I had to know exactly what had happened.

I forced the doors of the police station open, nearly shattering them.

Six faces of policemen snapped up, all but one who looked as though he was too lost in depression to notice his surroundings.

Charlie hadn't shaved in ages. He had a tired look on his face, and twice as many wrinkles as last time. There were huge bruise like bags under his eyes.

He got a stunned expression on his face when he finally noticed me.

He stood up, knocking over his stool and pointed at me, fury painted on his face. "You!" He shouted, sounding slightly drunk.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. The whole police station got quiet, and everybody stared at me with looks of horror.

A small, short, strange noise tore from his chest and only lasted a fraction of a second. He closed his eyes as if trying to forget something tradgic.

"She's gone, Edward. She commited suicide months ago."

"No! She couldn't have. You wouldn't know that! How do you know that?"

"She left a note." That was all he could take. He let out various wet sobs and laid his head down on his desk.

That was all I could take. I collapsed onto the ground and closed my eyes.

I ignored the urgent voices of my family, and the fact that I was no longer laying in the police station.

My angel was dead. Gone forever.

And for the first time in a long time, I wasn't there to save her.


	6. Just Another Day in Eternity

**a/n- I added more description to chapters 1-4. **

Bella POV

Cold Bay, Arkansas

"Come _on _Bella. It's time for school. It's Wednesday, _remember?_" Lara's voice forced my eyes open. I stared into the black leather of the couch. I turned around to peer at her.

I had lost track of the days, it didn't feel like I had just gone to school yesterday, Tuesday?

Her white skin stood out against the black walls of my room. I groaned in response to tell her that I wasn't finished mourning over my depressing life. My depressing eternity without my love.

There was only one reason that I wouldn't just curl up in my black room all day. And that was because of Lara.

Lara got upset whenever I was depressed.

I put on a fake show. I made a little bit of effort in the day, but I just curled back up in my sleepless nights.

She was the only reason that I actually put some style into my outfits.

She was the only reason that I made an effort at school.

She was the only reason that I kept myself from getting thirst all the time.

She was the only reason that I kept lying to myself by telling myself that there was something to live for.

I knew the right answer though. No, not in my life. Not in my life was there anything to live for.

The only part of my life that show truly how I felt was my room. My black, boring room with nothing but a couch, and the clothes that Lara had boughten me.

I didn't leave our small house except for school, and to hunt.

I slipped into the first outfit that I saw. A curdoroy jacket with a sweater trim, hudson wide-leg capridanny jeans, and Eagle sunset boots.

I didn't care much about my hair. I just put it up in a messy bun. Who was I trying to impress? Nobody. The only person that I ever wanted to impress didn't love me anymore. What was the point?

I trudged downstairs. Lara beamed at me, trying to lighten my mood. She held out her arms, as if asking me how her outfit looked. I didn't even look to see what she was wearing, but forced a smile.

She seemed convinced enough.

We walked together, as sisters, out to her Lotus Elise orange convertible.

I didn't have a car. There wasn't a point. I didn't go anywhere.

Lara left the top down as we sped off to school. The wind felt nice as it stung my face. It brought back painful memories of when I would ride on _his _back. I shook my head to get the thought out.

I closed my eyes and left my mind blank until we got to school, where the whole male population was drooling over Lara.

Most of the time, I would wear a black hoody over my nicely put together outfit, so that nobody could see my face. Who would drool over the girl whose face they couldn't see? So I kept it like that.


	7. Plan for the End

Edward POV

I blocked out the worried thoughts of my family. I blocked out their voices begging me to open my eyes. Begging me to say something. Begging me to even move.

I ignored it all. There was only one thing that was unignorable. The pain that I was feeling.

It was my fault. All my fault.

It was my fault that the love of my existence was gone. Gone forever.

I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live like this. I couldn't live without _her._

It would have to be quick, thourough.

I would go to the Volturi, and provoke them.

But it couldn't be done soon. Alice would see that, and prevent me from going.

I would have to wait for a while. Wait in my depression. I would have to suck it up. I would have to go to school, stay alive.

I would have to stay alive long enough for Alice to be convinced. Then I would leave.

Yes, then I would leave.

Forever.

**a/n sorry it's short. I promise, it won't be at all like New Moon. Bella's not going to go and save Edward from the Volturi or anything. Or is she?**


	8. Time to Go

**a/n-I haven't explained that the Cullens were planning on staying in Forks, so they sold their previous house. So at the moment, they're in their house in Forks. **

Edward POV

I opened my eyes for the first time in weeks.

I opened my eyes to my future.

I stared up at the ceiling.

I trudged down the stairs of our Forks house. The noise wasn't like that of a vampire. I quickly quieted my steps up.

I walked into the kitchen.

Esme and Rosalie gasped. Everybody stared at me. I was sure that my eyes were black with thirst.

I forced a pathetic smile, and ran out the door to go hunt.

I was followed by Alice.

Of course.

She might think that I was going off to kill myself.

I quickly had only as much blood as necessary, and ran back to the house with Alice at my heels.

My return was followed by an ackward silence. Everybody was sitting in the living room. Alice and I went to join them.

It was Esme who spoke first.

"Edward," She seemed unsure. "Are you alright?:

I fought the urge to babble. I could feel the grimace on my face. I just chose not to answer.

Carlisle spoke next. "Edward, we're moving." I hadn't expected this. I stared at him in confusion.

"Forks reminds you too much of..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. We all knew who he was referring to. I doubled over in agony. I saw Esme flinch. It pained her to see me like this.

I quickly gained control over myself and nodded.

Emmett decided to break the silence. "We're moving to Cold Bay, Arkansas."

**a/n- gasp, I'm SURE that NOBODY knew that the Cullens would move to where Bella is. Yeah, it's pretty typical in the remixes, but hey, what was I supposed to do? Have Edward go on a hunt for the supposetly dead Bella?**


	9. Again

Bella POV

The school day was just a boring and pointless as any other day.

I didn't eat lunch. Again

I aced my test. Again

I watched as Lara was drooled over. Again

I pretended to be somewhat alive. Again

I sobbed over Edward. Again

I almost collapsed because of Edward. Again

I lived a pointless, meaningless day of my life. Again

When would it end? Never.

This would how it would be. This is how it would always be. This was how it would be until Earth was literally destroyed. No. Even then. I would live on.

I was busy, thinking about my miserable, agonizing life, when I smelled it. I smelled the scent that would change my life forever.

**a/n- How's that for a cliffhanger?**


	10. A Change in the Winds

**a/n-It's not going to end up quite like you think. **

Bella POV

The scent was unfamiliar.

I couldn't quite grasp what it smelled like.

All I know, is that one second I was walking toward Lara's car, and the next I had taken off in the direction of the smell. At first I ran at human pace, but then, once I was out of site, I was sprinting at full fled vampire speed to the source of the scent.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

The scent was getting stronger.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I collided with another vampire at full speed. The collide sounded like thunder.

I was thrown into a tree, and back to the ground.

I was dizzy for a second, but regained control.

I looked up, and stared into a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." the vampire spoke. His voice was very alluring. He had spiky, midnight black hair. He showed off his muscular figure in a pair of jeans, and a light knit sweater. His face was extremely attractive.

"It's okay." I told him.

"My name is Charles. I'm twenty-three. I was changed when I was twenty." He informed me. This took me off guard. After everything Edward had told me about non-vegetarian vampires, I would have thought that he would be very territorial.

"I'm Bella. I was changed near a year ago, when I was nineteen...I think." Now that I thought about it, I was to depressed to really notice my birthday or anything.

He chuckled at my puzzled expression. "Is this your territory?" He finally questioned.

I nodded. "If that's how you think of it."

He looked amused. "It looks like we've got alot to learn about eachother." He indicated my topaz eyes.

"Indeed." I told him. "Follow me back to my sister and I's home. We can speak there."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Lead the way, Bella."

I took off, trying to figure out how fast he wanted to go. I sped up a little when he began to catch up.

When we approached my home, we slowed to a quick walk. Lara had already arrived. She heard us.

Lara opened the door for us. She locked eyes with me, unsure about the unexpected visitor.

I nodded to let her know that it was okay.

"Hello, I'm Charles." Charles greeted her.

"Lara," She told him suspiciously.

I walked Charles into the living room, and we sat down on the couch.

Lara came in and joined us.

Charles broke the uncomfortabe silence. "So, you aren't regular vampires are you?" he questioned.

Lara answered that one. "No. We're 'vegitarians' I guess you could call it. We feed off of animals."

Charles widened his eyes in shock. "How do you manage that?"

"It takes some getting used to. But, it's doable." I informed him.

He nodded his head, lost in thoughts.

"If it's not too much to ask, we would appreciate it if you didn't hunt in this immediate area. You could go a few miles north." I told him. He nodded.

Lara stared at me in confusion. I didn't usually talk this much.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a few days? I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going." Charles asked us.

Lara looked at me with questioning eyes. "Yes, that would be okay." I told him.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"So, how come you're on the run anyways?" Lara asked suspiciously.

"Well, I recently just left the rest of my coven, Mark and Juliette. I was just ready for a change. I guess I just want to find a new coven."

Lara nodded her head understandingly.

"Well, like Bella said, as long as you don't hunt in this area, that's fine."

"No problem." he assured her.

"So, tell us some more about yourself." I pried. "Do you have any powers or anything?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm very skilled in combat because I was a boxer as a human, but that's it. What about you?"

"No, we don't think so." I answered. I still had not told Lara about my ability to block out the powers of other vampires that affect my mind. It brought up agonizing memories.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go hunt. As you can see, I'm quite thirsty." Charles stated.

Lara nodded to him to go ahead.

As soon as Charles was out of earshot, Lara pressed me for answers.

"What was that, Bella? You never speak that much."

I thought about that for a while. "I don't know. It's just, when he was here, I didn't feel unhappy at all. I felt reasonably okay. I felt normal." I told her. I shrugged to tell her that it was all good.

"Oh. No big deal. It's not like I've been attempting to do just that ever since I saved you." She told me, sarcasm was heavy in every word.

I looked at her innocently.

She rolled her eyes.

**a/n- ha ha ha. Gottcha. No, edward hasn't come back yet. Sorry about that. Love it? Hate it? Wanna come at me as an angry mob with torches and pitchforks? And, no, it's not going to be one of those fanfics where Bella falls in love, but then dumps that person for Edward. You're just gonna have to read to find out. **


	11. A New Lover

Bella POV

He was amazing. Absolutly amazing.

Maybe not the most amazing male vampire that I've ever been in love with, but still, amazing just the same.

"Please." I begged him. "Just a taste. Just _one _taste. You may even like it."

I was attempting to get Charles to try animal blood.

He rolled his eyes.

I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

This amused him. "_Fine. One _taste. _One, tiny, taste._"

I giggled. My obvious attempts at flirting were pathetic.

I dragged him outside and into the woods and let him take over from there.

He suddenly took of north. I followed pushing myself as fast as possible.

When I had finally caught up, I saw him sucking up the remainder of a badger.

"That's the best you can do?" I taunted.

He groaned, and once again took off. This time he began to drink a deer greedily.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, _fine. _It's not _that _bad."

I squealed in delight. "Hey," He lifted up a hand to stop me. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna go vegitarian."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's what they all say."

"You've switched many vampires over?" He questioned.

"Maybe," Told him swiftly before I began to race back to the house.

I could hear him at my heals. He was gaining on me. I willed myself faster.

I tripped over a root and went flying into the yard.

I heard an amused smirk from below me. I picked up my head to glare at him.

He quickly came over and picked me up.

I looked up into his eyes. There was a hint of gold, but not completly.

yet.

**a/n-grrrrrr. When's Edward coming into the picture?????? Sorry that most of my chapters are short. If you read my other story, you'll see that most of my chapters are quite long. Especially the first one. he he he. **

**I'm sorry. edward will be introduced soon enough. **


	12. Murderous Drive

Edward POV

The Plane landed with a thump.

My head was still against the window. I quickly pulled it away when I noticed there was a thin coat of ice on it.

I looked around to make sure that nobody had noticed.

I felt like I was going to pass out with pain.

The flight attendent had been giving me pathetic attempts of flirting. She made the whole plane ride seem much longer than it actually was.

She came over and beamed at me. "Is there anything that I can get you?" Her fake, blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her loads of eye liner and mascara had become even more obvious than it had when the plane started. She had obviously been reapplying in the tiny bathroom.

"No, miss. The plane has landed now. Why would I need anything?" I asked her, my voice stern.

Her smile faded, and she walked away.

Normally, Esme would have given me a disapproving look. And Emmett would have said something along the lines of, "Niiiiiiiice bro."

However, they were too afraid to dampen my mood even more.

I sighed. I was drowning in an ocean of depression. But hopefully it would all be over soon.

"We have landed in the Arkansas Airport. When the pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign, you are free to take off your seat belts. Thank you for flying with American Airlines." The second flight attendent's voice rang on the intercom.

There was the small ding of the seat belt sign going off. I unfastened my seat belt and shot up like a bullet. I would do anything to get off of the stupid plane. I had never gotten to take Bella out of the country.

I grasped the seat to keep myself from falling over. They finally allowed first class to exit the plane. We grabbed our bags, and went to the place where our cars had been transported.

I was to ride with Jasper and Alice in my volvo so that Jasper could calm me down. It didn't work. I had driven Bella so many times in the volvo.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temple.

This was going to take longer than I thought.

Alice turned the radio on, thinking that it would be a distraction.

_The once beautiful flower has withered and gone_

_It is memory's charnel vast that I weepeth on_

_Lifeless, this lonely heart swoons 'neath my breast_

_For my tears bring you back not, from silent rest._

_Lamentations and woe, peace never shall I know_

_Blood less bitter be than these tears brackish with sorrow_

_Every promise ever born now lay broken_

_False words are better left asleep on thy lips than spoken._

I shattered the arm wrest that I was clinging to. Jasper gave Alice a meaningful look. She quickly switched the channel.

A new song played quietly in the volvo.

_I'll make my own way; I'll make my own way_

_Don't bother counting on me, loving me, just act like I'm gone_

_Well this sorry joker, joke, it's all we really need_

_There's nothing that I need_

_Too late and too bad __I'm stuck feeling bad_

_Without you, I'm a mess, without you, you just don't know_

_This is really not a joke; you're all I really need, you're all I really need_

_And I'm just so bored of wasting my time_

_Love and death always on my mind_

_And I'm just so sick of wasting my time_

_Love and death always on my mind_

I'm hugged my stomach, trying to think about something else.

Alice glared at the radio, and switched the channel again.

_I know it hurts too much_

_I know that you're scared_

_I know you're running out of trust_

_wishing you were dead_

_In your mi_s_ery_

_you're not alone_

_So come share your tears with me_

_And witness it all go wrong_

_I know it and I feel it_

_Just as well as you do, Honey_

_It's not our fault if death's in love with us, oh oh_

_It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts_

I began to unecessarely hyperventilate.

This time Alice glared daggers at the radio. You could practically see steam shooting out of her ears.

In one swift motion, she took out the radio, and tore it to shreds.

If I wasn't so deep in sorrow, I probably would have told her that she would have to pay for that.

After five, murderous minutes, we had finally arrived to our new mansion.

Carlisle went to register us all in school.

Meanwhile, I spent my spare time painting my room black.

It made it easier to curl up in a ball and pretend like I was dead.


	13. At Least Happier

Bella POV

We just sat there, staring into eachother's eyes. It was perfect. Too perfect.

But there was still the memories of Edward. The memories of Edward staying put right where they were in my mind.

I had already explained to Charles everything that had happened between me and Edward. He understood the pain that I was going through.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I smiled at him to let him know that I was okay.

"Please?" I asked him.

"I'll _think _about it." He told me

"You said it yourself. The animal blood wasn't that bad."

"I guess I did say that."

I knew that it was time. It was time to see which way our relationship would go. If he would stay. He knew it too.

"If you loved me, you would." I told him, unsure at what his response would be.

He was considering it. Every single second that he was silent, I was struggling.

"Of course I love you." He finally said.

I squealed in excitement.

"So you'll feed off of animals?" I asked, using as much self restraint as possible not to literally bounce off the walls.

He smiled. He leaned in, closing the distance between us. closer. closer. closer. He pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't reject him. I welcomed him. He made his lips move with mine.

I took that as a yes.

I finally broke us apart with a gasp. I wasn't used to kissing for so long.

He chuckled.

I hugged him.

But, still. There was a part in my heart that was throbbing in pain.

I ignored it.

Then something hit me. "We're going to have to have human lessons." I told him

He looked at me surprised.

I giggled. "You have to learn how to restrain yourself when you're around humans. After all, you've been feeding off of humans for twenty-three years."

He looked at me innocently. "Does that mean I can't go to school with you?"

"Not _yet._"

He brightened up a bit.

The morning came by much faster than I hoped. I slipped into a green, cashmere Eartha, a light blue jean skirt, and a "Luella" O-ring pull on tan boot. I carefully brushed my hair, and let it hang straight.

Charles was waiting for me downstairs. Lara beamed at me. She couldn't be happier that I seemed happier.

Charles pulled my waist so that I was closer to him. We just sat there, staring into eachother's eyes. His eyes only had a tint of crimson in them. I smiled at him, glad with his improvement.

Lara cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I told her.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

"Good-bye," Charles told me.

"Good-bye." I swiftly kissed him and walked out the door.

Lara was silent the whole ride. Leaving me to my thoughts. It was much easier to go to school without a hood on when you had somebody to love.


	14. Reunion

**a/n- da-da-da-da-da, now folks, the part you've all been waiting for. It's big. It's bad. It's the REUNION!(hopefully)**

Edward POV

I groaned. It was bad enought going to school _with _Bella, but now I was going to school _without _her. I took deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down.

I through on some jeans, a tan sweater, and a jacket. I quickly slipped the jacket off. I had lended Bella that jacked. I moaned in pain.

We drove to school in the radio-less volvo. The ride went by too quickly. We were at school before I could think of something else besides Bella.

That was when I heard it. Somebody's thoughts.

_Oh! I'm sooo happy. Bella is finally happy. She's found somebody who makes her happy._

A dry sob escaped my chest. It was going to be estremely difficult if there was somebody at this dumb school named. I made a mental note to glare at whoever that person was.

That was when I smelled them. There was another coven of vampires here.

I looked up.

The rest of my family was also sniffing the air.

Alice was bouncing up and down on her seat.

Jasper parked the car and I grabbed my backpack. I jumped out of the car, and dragged my feet torwards the cafeteria.

"Bella," Somebody pleaded. "_Why _are you acting soooo strange."

I froze.

I could sense the rest of my family skid to a stop behind me.

I hesitantly looked up.

**a/n-Now if that's not a cliffhanger, I don't know what is. Sorry the chapter's short. I had a sudden urge to have a cliffhanger. He he he. Don't kill me. I'll update right now. I'm starting to right the next chapter NOW. It will be out TONIGHT. (10/21/07)**

**a/n- I take that back. I apologize, for some reason I'm not allowed to post anymore chapters for three days and I don't know why, but I can't. However, I have the next chapter written, and I'm DYING to post it. **


	15. Drop Your Books and Follow

**a/n-Goodness. Those reviews are FLOODING in. Stop freaking out! It's not going to be one of those Leave the boyfriend for Edward things. Ur just gonna have to read to find out. I promise. I told u it wouldn't. I've got an outline. I know just exactly what I'm doing, okay? I appreciate the reviews. Thanx a bunch. **

Bella POV

Lara was droning on about some random shopping spree she took, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Charles, **and **Edward.

I smelled something unfamiliar. Like some more vampires. More than one.

"I smell some more vampires. Let's go check it out." I interrupted Lara.

At first she stuck out her lip in a pout, but quickly cheered up at the thought of more vampires.

I followed the scent, still thinking about who I loved more.

Suddenly, I froze.

Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Bella," Lara pleaded. "_Why _are you acting soooo wierd?" She asked

That did it. _He _heard her. He looked up. Our eyes locked.

My gut instinct was telling me to run up and hug them, but I wasn't able to do that.

I did exactly what my heart told me to do. I turned around and ran.

I ran faster than I was capable of going. I ran away from the family that I once dreamed of joining. From my past lover.

**Edward POV**

Her chocolate brown hair hung straight down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a liquid topaz color. She was just a slim as ever. Even more beautiful than human Bella, if that was possible.

But that wasn't what I was thinking. More than anything, I was thinking Bella's alive! Bella's alive! Bella's alive! We're going to be together forever.

My family's thoughts were coming at me faster than I could comprehend.

But then Bella did something that ruined my hopes more than anything. she turned around and ran.

My family gasped.

It was then that I noticed the strawberry blonde vampire that was with her.

All at once, my family ran over to her, ignoring the stunned looks of the humans around us.

"Who are you?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"The Cullens. Was that. Was that Bella Swan?" Alice asked, barely able to spit it out.

"Well, you've got the first name right. She refused to tell me her last name."

Then realization flooded into her face. She looked, well, actually she glared daggers at me. "You're Edward Cullen aren't you? The bastard who broke her heart?" Her voice was cold.

I was too stunned to speak. I just nodded.

That was it. She was off, running in the same direction that Bella had run to, I'm assuming, their home.

It was only a second that my family exchanged looks, before we dropped our bags and ran after her.

**a/n luv it or hate it? I didn't really want it to be one of those ones where she ran up and hugged them, cuz, I mean, these were the vampires that left her w/o so much as a good-bye. These were the vampires who made her suicidal. **


	16. A Brand New Enemy

Bella POV

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I concentrated on keeping my breathing level, afraid that if I didn't focus on that and only that, my my would drift to the particular subject that I was nowhere near thinking about. The particular subject that left me. The particular subject that, regretfully, I was still in love with.

It's not like my ex-boyfriend vampire had come back with his whole family that I had once dreamed about joining, and probably still do.

My situation was mortifying. My bad luck had obviously come with me as a vampire.

I focused back to my breathing, catching myself before I would think about you know who who happened to be you know where at this precise place.

I shook my head to clear out the thought.

I mean_, how_ could he do this to me? My life was just starting to inch back to being normal, when the love of my life who doesn't love me comes back into my life. What was I supposed to do with that? No! I wouldn't let myself think about it that way. From now on, I absolutly, positively _despise _Edward Cullen.

I growled to myself. Was it really so hard to just focus on my breathing? I gave up and began to concentrate on Charles. He still was there for me. And Lara. Her too.

I willed myself faster.

I could see my house just ahead.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I yanked the door open, crushing the handle.

Charles looked up in surprise.

His smiled only lasted about a fraction of a section before he saw the look on my face.

He rushed over to embrace me.

Dry sobs were released from my chest.

"Shhhhh." He consoled me. "What's wrong Bella? What happened? Are you okay?"

"H-He's back." Was all I could get in between my sobs.

That was all he needed.

He picked me up and ran me up to our room.

Why was I sobbing? This was absolutely NO big deal. I hated Edward Cullen. This was NOT a crying matter.

That was when I heard the door open downstairs.

More than one vampire came through the door.


	17. Not the way it was Supposed to Be

**a/n- I luv the reviews hint, hint! I'm writing as fast as I can and have the whole plan in my head. I'll put another disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: As we _all _know, I clearly don't own twilight, or any part of twilight. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Cullen family either. I only own Lara, and Charles who everyone hates. That does a fat load of good doesn't it? **

Edward POV

A small, but modern looking house appeared in a clearing. I probably would have awed at how put together it was if it wasn't for the fact that I just saw the supposed to be dead, love of my existence.

I pushed myself faster. By this time, I had passed the rest of my family, and had taken to following the ball of strawberry blonde hair that was swirling behind the strange, new vampire.

She jumped up the steps and pushed the door open with more force than necessary. That's when she caught me by surprise.

She swirled around with a dangerous glare on her face. "What the _hell _did you do to her?"

"W-what? I-I didn't do anything." I stammered for the first time ever.

Alice had arrived now, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and finally Emmett.

"Get the _hell _away from this place!" She snarled furiously.

I didn't get it. What did I do to her?

"Don't you _dare _speak to my brother like that _ever _again!" Rosalie hissed with a look of pure hatred on her face.

Her demand was followed by various growls and baring of teeth from the rest of my family. Emmett flexed his muscles.

The female vampire eyed him suspiciously.

I took the chance that I got and pushed past her.

I heard Emmett grab her from behind.

I scanned the house frantically, searching for any sign that what I saw was true. That Bella was truly, truly, truly alive. Well, as far as alive could be said for a vampire.

I ignored the furious protests from behind me of the annoying vampire.

"Who _are _you to have the guts to show your face here?" She shreiked

I whirled around, finally worked up by her. She was struggling in Emmett's iron grasp. "As I have already told you, _I _am Edward Cullen. These are Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to look for Bella, and for the sakes of everybody here, shut the _hell _up!"

My family looked flabbergasted with their mouths wide open. That's when I realized that was the most that I had spoken in a _very_ long time.

The vampire glanced up at the ceiling.

_that's why she ran away. _

That's all I needed before I flew up the stairs and tore open the door that led to the room that the vampire had looked up at.

The room was small, black, and depressing. It hurt when I realized that this must have been Bella's room.

"Bella," I sighed in relief when I saw the face of my angel staring at me in horror.

That's when I noticed that she was being comforted by another vampire.

He had jet black hair in neat spikes on his head. He was muscular, but not like Emmett. His overall complexion was handsome.

A wave of jealousy hit me and made me waver.

_I_ should be the one holding Bella.

_So that's the mind-reading creep that hurt Bella._

A deep "voice" rang through my head.

That was unexpected, like a blow in the chest, I was knocked backwards.

I could hear my family, minus Emmett, darting upstairs.

Every single one of their eyes opened in shock as the took in the scene.

Me, lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Bella being held by the male vampire. And Bella looking absolutely mortified.

Alice's face was vacant. Dead somehow. "B-Bella?" She asked quietly.

Her thoughts were blank.

Bella just nodded her head.

She suddenly closed her eyes and began shaking uncontrollably. Was that even possible for a vampire?

She kept shaking her head and moaning, "No...no! This can't be happening. No! I'm gonna get hurt again."

I groaned, clutching my chest in agony.

The unfamiliar vampire glared at us, me in particular. He pointed downstairs.

"Out! Get out now!" He yelled

I began to trudge downstairs when Jasper suddenly grasped my shoulder, restraining me. "No." He said sternly.

"Now!"

"I said no!" He growled. "Not until Edward gets a chance to talk to Bella."

Alice still looked vacant. Jasper sideways glanced at her. He wasn't only doing this for me.

The vampire took on a new strategy. He looked my in the eyes. His eyes had a tint of crimson in them. "How could you do this to her? How could you be so cruel? Haven't you already caused her enough pain for a life time?"

Rosalie gasped. "How could you _ever _make that assumption? He was protecting her!" Rosalie screamed, furious.

The vampire looked stunned.

I hung my head in shame, and trudged my way downstairs.

Emmett looked at me, completly oblivious to what had just happened.

He let go of Lara, and followed me and the rest of the family back home, where I curled up on the couch, unwilling to move.

Unable to think.


	18. Everyone's Pain

Bella POV

**Disclaimer: 2, 4, 6, 8, I don't own twilight at any rate! **

I couldn't stop shaking. He was back. He was back and he still didn't love me. They were all back.

I only opened my eyes when I heard the door clothes.

Lara rushed over to my side, her eyes had turned black. "Are you okay, Bella?" She asked, the panic was obvious in her tone.

I nodded my head glumly, unable to speak.

This had to be a dream. I would wake up from it, and I would still be human. I would still be alone. I would still be depressed.

Who was I kidding? I would _never, ever _stop loving Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, I probably loved him _more _than Charles.

Did Edward have _any _idea what it feels like to love somebody who suddenly stops loving you? Who stops caring about you?

There was only one reason he followed me back to my house.

Guilt.

I couldn't blame the others for this, though. I would have to make this right. _They _never did anything to me. They, minus Rosalie, actually love me. And I them.

But it was just so hard, to see him. To see him again, looking exactly the same as before. His word still rang clearly in my head from the day he left me.

Most vampires say that their strongest memory was the transformation.

But that wasn't the strongest memory. The most painful memory.

no.

The day Edward left me was etched into my brain like it was to a rock.

Maybe I was a chicken. Too afraid to face my past life. My better life.

Maybe I was just afraid that I would be happy again. That they would leave me.

Again.

I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

They would be back.

They would keep trying.

Trying to make up for what Edward did to me.

**Alice POV**

How could this be? My best friend EVER. My _sister. _Alive. Alive and not open to take us back.

I knew the answer.

She was afraid.

Afraid to love us again.

Afraid that we could do the exact same thing that we did to her before.

I couldn't blame her.

I would be too.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She was supposed to be one of us.

She was supposed to be part of the family.

Imagine the possibilities.

If Edward didn't leave.

She would probably be a vampire by now, and everybody would be happy.

I would be happy.

Jasper would be happy.

Emmett would be happy.

Rosalie would be happy that we were happy...Maybe.

Carlisle would be happy.

Esme would be ecstatic.

_Edward _would be happy.

_She _would be happy.

She _and _Edward would be happy.

She and Edward would be happy _together. _

**Jasper POV**

I watched Alice. Her expression had never been expressionless.

Her emotions had never been so pained, betrayed.

She had never _ever _not spoken for so long.

_Nobody's _emotions had ever been so pained.

No, scratch that. They _had _been this pained.

When we left, we were _all _in unbareable pain.

Even Rosalie.

**Emmett POV**

I sobbed.

I sobbed again.

If I ever got the chance, I would kick Bella's ass.

I had _never, ever _sobbed.

Not in my whole entire vampire life.

To make matters worse, Rosalie walked in.

"I, I was just upset that I, um, that I." I stammered through the sentence. I couldn't think of an excuse.

In _any _other situation, Rose would have smirked, and then tousled my hair.

No.

She didn't.

She wore a grim expression on her face.

**Rosalie POV**

He was sobbing. _Actually _sobbing. He must really be hurting.

We all were.

Even me.

Never in my life had I actually felt bad in a situation that involved Bella.

It hurt so much to see how much my family depended on her.

Without her, we fell apart.

_Fell apart. _

I would make this right.

I _had _to make this right.

**Carlisle POV**

So much could happen in one hour.

In one hour, your family could inform you that you son's love is alive. Your son's love was in pain. You son was in pain. You whole family was in pain. _You _were in pain.

I looked over at Esme. Her face was carved into a grimace.

It hurt.

It hurt bad.

**Esme POV**

My daughter.

My son.

They were meant to be together.

Forever.

It wasn't supposed to work like this.

This wasn't part of the plan.

**Edward POV**

What was the point to life anymore?

There was no Bella.

Bella didn't love me anymore.

I had hurt her bad.

_Too _bad.

So bad that I would never be forgiven.

I hummed her lullaby.

It wasn't the same.

It was a tortured, depressed version.

**a/n- What do you think? _Now _do I deserve a mob coming after me. Believe me, I hate the Cullens being depressed just as the next person does. **

**a/n- If I get over 100 reviews, then everybody gets a virtual lollipop. Yum! Think of the virtual tastiness! **


	19. Explanations and Unexpected Pasts

Rosalie POV

**a/n-I guess with this chapter, I just wanted to show another side of Rosalie. I don't really know where it's gonna go after the first sentence. **

I gently knocked on the door.

I had no idea what I was going to do.

What I was going to say.

The unfamiliar blonde vampire opened it.

The second she saw me, she slammed the door in my face.

I let it go.

This wasn't the time to get into a fight.

I took a deep breath, and knocked again.

No reply.

Despite what I knew was right, I ripped the door off its henges.

On the other side, the blonde vampire stood, looking absolutely stunned.

"What do _you _want?" She questioned sourly.

"_I _want to make this right." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but nodded her head slowly.

"Come on." She told me. I followed her outside, and we ran about a mile into the woods, so that nobody would hear us talking.

"What were you thinking? You appear to be the only reasonable Cullen." She finally spoke.

I held back a smirk. Nobody would believe me if I told them somebody called me the most reasonable Cullen.

"You probably don't enjoy seeing Bella upset, and I sure as hell don't like seeing her _or _Edward depressed. Or the rest of my family at that."

"What do you mean? You guys left _her. _It was your fault remember. Besides, she was just fine before you came."

I could tell that she was going to be difficult. She was still obviously holding a grudge from the comment the other day.

"Was she _really? _Was she _completely _happy? When she was with Edward, she barely ever stopped smiling." I wouldn't really know though, I usually wouldn't even look at her.

She didn't reply. I took the chance that I got. "What exactly happened after we left?" I questioned.

She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. Let's do this the right way and start from the beginning. I sure don't know all the facts. I want to know how she was as a human too. But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Lara, and you are...?"

"Rosalie." I informed her, surprised at her sudden take in a different direction.

She nodded her head, satisfied.

"Well Rosalie, let me tell you all that I know, and then will you be so kind as to tell me what you know?" She waited for my reply.

I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I was the one who changed her. She never told me much about her life as a human. She wouldn't even tell me her last name. All she told me was Bella. But, she was obviously extremely depressed. She was attempting suicide when I found her." She paused to see my reaction.

I kept my expression vacant, forcing myself not to interrupt. She continued.

"She jumped off of a cliff. I don't know why, but I didn't waste a second before I changed her. I had heard about how to do it before, but I still wasn't completly sure how to do it. But, obviously, I managed. At first I thought that she was begging me to kill her because of the pain. But I later realized what she was saying. 'I don't want to live without him.' She would repeat over and over, sobbing."

This hurt me badly. They really did love eachother.

"It was too late when I realized this, and I was seeking a companion. When the transformation was complete, I was afraid she wouldn't come with me. At first she refused to eat, but when I brought her a deer, she couldn't help but feed on it. After that, she would just lay in the same place in the dirt. When I finally convinced her to come with me, we moved out here and settled down. She never got over him. She was depressed for the longest time. I think she only kept living because of me. She barely ever left the house, and she painted her room black. She would just lay up in her room all the time, until we had to go to school."

I flinched, but she continued.

"When she was in her room, she was in a sort of stupor. I don't think she noticed when she repeated his name over and over. Like I said before, she barely told me about Edward. When she did, she would flinch and moan. So I just stopped asking. It wasn't very long that she was like that, but it seemed like forever. She wasn't changed that long ago, only a few months. But she has never shown the slightest interest for human blood, which is very peculiar."

She peeked up at me. I just stared at her. "Who is that black haired vampire, then? Was he part of your coven before? Are they..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"That is Charles. He just joined our coven extremely recently, about a week ago."

This surprised me, the seemed so close. Like they had been together forever.

"One day, we were about to drive home from school, when she took off into the woods. That's when she met Charles. At first I was suspicious, unsure of his crimson eyes, but.."

I interrupted her for the first time.

"But his eyes are topaz." I told her, confused.

"I was getting to that." She said, annoyed.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"As I was saying, now I see that he has made her slightly more happier in the short time that they have met. As you pointed out, she still isn't exactly what you would call happy. But it's definetily an improvment. Bella convinced him to switch to animal blood."

That surprised me. That isn't easlily done.

"So, for the past week, they've been together. I guess you could say as an item." She finished off.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

Bella hadn't been much better off than we had.

"Now." Lara interrupted my thoughts. "How was Bella's human life?"

**a/n-love it? hate it? I had to explain to the Cullens somehow. And I've always thought that Rosalie hasn't been the largest character. I wanted to show a better side of her. I guess she a bit OOC. But, like I said, a better side. **


	20. The Truth is Finally Told

Lara POV

**Disclaimer: I have never, don't, and probably never will in a vampire's life own any part of the Twilight series. However I do beg Stephenie Meyer to post a couple chapters of Breaking Dawn on her website, edited or not. Gives Puppy Dog Pouty Face**

I stared into her Topaz eyes. She really was gorgeous, even for a vampire. At least she had the courage to come back. I had to give her that. But that doesn't mean that she was forgiven for what she did to Bella. What any of them did.

She took a deep breath and began.

"First, to let you know, as a human, her name was Bella Swan."

Just that small fact was good to know.

"She used to live in Pheonix, but moved to Forks for the summer. At least that's what she intended. She was Edward's singer. He fought the urge to kill her every single second. But as he began to know her, he slowly fell in love. They both fell in love. Even when my family told her that Edward that he shouldn't tell her about what we are, he did anyways."

She paused, considering something.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but some of my family has special powers. Edward can hear people's thoughts, Alice can see the future to some extent, and Jasper can control the emotions around him."

No.

I didn't know this.

"Alice had a vision that Bella would turn into a vampire. Edward didn't like this at all. He thought that if he turned her into a vampire, he was ruining her life. This was why I despised Bella. I wanted so badly to be human. But now I see that it wasn't very fair to judge her." She admitted. "However, Bella was the one exception to Edward's power. He couldn't read her mind."

She peeked up at me, to see how I took this in. I have to admit, this did surprise me.

"As time passed, their love strengthened. They loved eachother so intensly, that they would both die to save the other's life without a second thought. But one day, when Edward brought Bella to watch us play baseball, something bad happened. a coven of human blood drinkers were curious about us, so they came for a visit. One of them, James, was a tracker. It was his passion, I guess. So he saw Bella as a challenge. Everybody, but me, tried to keep Bella away from him." She told me in shame.

This didn't make me like her anymore than I did before.

"But he tricked her. He told her that he had her mother. So she escaped from us. At that time, she was with Alice and Jasper, who where in Pheonix. We arrived just in time to save her, but he had bitten her."

I could tell that she was sparing me the bad parts.

"Edward sucked the poisen out of her. You have probably noticed the scar on her hand?" She asked me

I nodded. "But she has never told me about it. I've been too afraid of her reaction to ask her." I told her

She accepted this, and continued. "Our story was that she fell down two flights of stairs, and through a window."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, that's sooo realistic." Sarcasm leaked in my words

She glared at me. "Do you have any idea how clumsly Bella was as a human?" She asked. It was obviously a retorical question.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She finally continued. "After that, things were okay. By then, Bella was trying to convince Edward to bite her. But Edward was extremely stubborn."

She took a deep breath. I could tell that she was about to tell me something big, so I waited patiently. "Things were good, until we had a birthday party for her. As I said before, Bella was incredibly clumsy. She got a paper cut on a present. She smelled soo good. It took all of my self restraint not to attack. However, Jasper being the newest to join our vegitarian eating habits, couldn't resist. He lunged at her, but Edward blocked him. That day changed all of our lives."

I didn't get it. "So when did he stop loving her, and leave her?" I spat

She glared daggers. I quickly shut up before I pushed her any further.

"For you information, you have _everything, completly _wrong! And so does Bella. So that's why you think Edward left Bella?" She asked, her voice had a hint of smugness there.

I nodded, unsure this time.

She smiled wryly at me. "As I said before, the day of her birthday party changed all of our lives. That was too far for Edward. He couldn't stand putting Bella in so much danger. He was stupid enough to believe that if we left, she would get over him, and would start life over and forget about him. Clearly that didn't happen. He wouldn't even allow poor Alice to say good-bye. They were like sisters you know. Edward _never _stopped loving her. And he never will in his whole existence. He was depressed. He would barely talk, and he didn't smile once since he left her. Barely anybody did. We finally forced him to return. We returned to Forks in search of Bella, praying that she would take him back. We were informed that she had committed suicide though. This hurt Edward more than ever. He couldn't stand it. We then moved out here, and we saw Bella. And this is all happening. You should see everybody at home. They're all in agony. She's part of our family." She finished.

I could tell that she was in pain.

I exaled, unsure if I should believe her story or not.

"If he loved her so much, he would never have been able to leave her." I told her

She shook her head. "It's a hundred times harder to leave somebody than to stay with somebody."

I couldn't think of anymore reasons not to believe her.

"What do we do now? " I finally asked. "No offense to Charles, but Edward sounds like a better guy. I've never really been sure of Charles."

That was when she smiled at my little comment.

This was going to be the beginning of one, strange friendship.

I could tell.


	21. Alice

Rosalie POV

"And you're sure they aren't here?" I asked Lara

She smiled mockingly. "They're hunting, I've already told you. Charles is trying to get you guys off her mind. He's not very good at it though."

"We're going to have to get them alone somehow. But that could be difficult. By the look of it, Charles doesn't like to leave Bella's side." I had already grown a kind of hate torwards Charles just for being in love with Bella.

Lara nodded in agreement.

I heard a knock on the door. Lara bounced up and ran over to get it.

That was when I smelled her.

It was Alice.

"Oh _shit. _It's Alice." I whispered just loud enough for Lara to hear. "The less people to know about his the better. Especially since Edward can read thoughts."

Lara peeked the door open, I pressed myself against the wall, praying that Alice hadn't caught my scent.

I could hear the dullness in Alice's voice. "I was wondering if I could speak with Bella." Her voice remained at the same level the whole time.

"I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment." Lara's soft voice told her.

I could practically hear Alice narrow her eyes suspiciously.

She sniffed the air. "Hey!" She yelped as she caught onto my scent. "What's Rosalie doing in there?" I caught a glance of her bouncing up and trying to see over Lara's head.

"Damn it." I said under my breath.

"If you guys are planning something without me..." She didn't even finish the sentence.

I sighed and motioned for Lara to open the door.

Alice pushed passed her and turned to stare at me wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I could practically hear the excitment working its way back in.

"_We're _going to get Edward and Bella back together." I informed her.

"_And when_ were you planning to tell me this?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

I didn't answer her.

She groaned. "What about _Charles_?" she spat his name.

"And we're getting rid of Charles." Lara told her.

Alice began to bounce up and down in excitment.

"Calm down Alice, this is serious." I told her, forcing her to stop jumping.

She stuck her bottum lip out in a pout. I ignored her.

"Okay, like I was saying, we need to get them alone. together." I continued

"Um, Rosalie?" Alice asked. I ignored her.

"I can get Bella away from Charles, if you two can manage Edward." Lara came up with.

"Rosalie?" Alice pleaded. I ignored her again.

"Agreed." I said

"Rose-a-leeeeeee?" She whined, louder this time.

"What, Alice?" I asked, infuriated and aggrivated.

"Who _is _that?" She asked gesturing to Lara.

I sighed. Lara would have to repeat her story. _Again. _

**a/n Is this chapter too happy to fit the situation? It's not my fault, I couldn't resist giving Alice her usual touch. **


	22. Lost Love

Bella POV

"Come on, Bella." Lara pleaded

I looked up at Charles. "It's okay, Bella. You should go hunting with Lara. It would be good for you."

I sighed in defeat.

I could already tell I wasn't going to enjoy one milisecond of this hunt.

Lara dragged me outside. Follow me, I want to try a knew spot that I found."

I groaned. The sooner it was over, the better.

I ran soundlessly behind her, slower than usual. She was perkier than usual. Something definetily wasn't right here.

I shrugged it off and followed her to an area that had a scary resemblance to the meadow that _he _used to take me to.

Oh well, how would Lara know about that anyways? I decided not to bring it up.

I took a step out and if I was human, all the blood would have rushed from my face.

There staring in plane view was Alice, Rosalie, and Edward.

I turned around to glare at Lara, but she wasn't there.

I felt betrayed. How could she do this to me?

I was so close to turning around and bolting. But my heart told me something else.

Alice and Rosalie turned around and ran away.

Edward mirrored my expression.

"Hello, Edward." I choked out. My greeting sounded strangled.

"Hello, Bella." His velvety voice filled my ears. It took all of my strength not to double over in pain knowing that that voice would never tell me that he loved me. His face brightened up slightly when he saw that I didn't run.

"_What _do you want Edward?" My tone was harsh. I didn't want him to know that I still loved him. Especially if I had Charles.

His face was perfect, like a statue. I remembered when I used to trace the outline of it. And kiss him. I shook my head to clear it.

Edward didn't miss that. He raised one eyebrow.

I just waited, expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"I'm waiting."

"I love you." He told me.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. It felt like I was paralyzed. "Edward, shut up!" I yelled at him. He looked flabbergasted. "This is so typical of you. Trying to make me feel better. All because you feel guilty. So just save yourself the trouble and go away."

For some reason he clutched the place where his heart was supposed to be beating.

"No, Bella, you don't understand." He said after he pulled himself together. "I left you because I loved you. I didn't want to put you in anymore danger. To hurt you."

"Shut up!" He wasn't making this anymore easier. "Stop lying! You know damn right that it hurt me when you left. So just shut up!"

He stared at me, hurt.

I had to let him go.

"Stop trying to make up for what you did Edward. I love Charles!" I screamed at him just before I turned around and fled.

For the first time ever, he let me go.


	23. The Final Hope

Edward POV

**a/n- I'm sorry. I was a bit unclear. When I said that Bella was Edward's singer, I meant that her blood called for him. Just wanted to clear that up. Sorry. **

I stood there numbly as I watched her go. I didn't go after her.

What was the point?

She didn't love me.

She loved Charles.

That was when I collapsed.

I heard Alice, Rosalie, and the strange vampire rush torward me.

"It didn't work!" Alice cried.

Rosalie looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't do this to yourself Edward. You know very well that she loves you. She only thinks that you're lying to her."

"I'll try to talk some since into her." The unfamilar vampire told Rosalie and Alice. She then looked down at me. "I really _am _sorry."

And the last hope for Bella and I's love ran off in the direction Bella did.

**a/n-Yes, I apologize. It's _another _short chapter. But that was all that I could say about what pain Edward was feeling. **


	24. My Sister is Back

Bella POV

"But you _love him_" Lara told me

She ignored the furious growls of Charles.

"No, I don't! And he sure as hell doesn't love me" I snapped. Only the second part was true.

Why was I forcing myself into a love with Charles when I would never truly be happy with him?

She sighed. "Get in the car Bella. It's time for school."

I stomped out to the car with as much dignity I could scrape up.

I had been dreading school all night, in the time that I was curled up on my couch.

_He _would be there.

Charles got in the car behind me. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm the new student." He informed me

I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh come on. Give me some credit here. I've been practicing." He begged

"Fine," I sighed

I dragged my feet into homebase.

Good News: Charles was in my homebase

Bad News: Edward and Alice were too

I groaned, unsure if I was ready to face Alice.

I was careful to sit with Charles on the complete opposite side of the room.

Alice looked at me hurt.

She stood up, and stomped over to where I was. Edward looked up at her with a look of horror on her face.

"Bella Swan, or whatever you're called here. Last time I heard, we were best friends. So you had better move over and make some space for me." She snapped

I looked up at her, stunned.

The rest of the class was starting to stare.

I never knew that Alice was so forgiving.

"Alice," I moaned. "I can't. I'm not ready yet. Please just give me some time." I begged

She ignored me and pulled up a seat for herself.

Charles eyed her suspiciously.

I bit back the urge to hug her.

I looked over at Edward. He was sitting alone with an expression of agony.

When I looked back, I noticed Charles staring at me. I ignored him and began to stare at Alice.

"How could you do this to me Bella? I thought were were sisters." She cried

I avoided her eyes. "What are you talking about Alice. _You _were the one who left _me. _Remember. You didn't _have _to listen to Edward. He wasn't the only one I cared about." I sounded like I was being strangled.

I held back the dry sobs.

She looked at me with a look of pure sorrow.

That's when I began to understand how much pain I was putting her in. She felt betrayed, and depressed. She really didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't fair that I was blaming her for my depression.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered.

If I was human, there would be moisture in my eyes.

She took in my face.

In one, swift movement, she had her arms wrapped around me.

At first I tensed at the unexpected notion, but then I relaxed, happy to have my sister back.

Something was still biting at the pit of my stomach.

"Alice, how long are you staying?"

"As long as you do, probably. Don't worry Bella. We're not leaving."

Somehow, the brought a droplet of happiness to me.

I quickly fought it back, ashamed at myself for letting the fact that Edward was staying brighten my day.

"So, Bella, when are you coming over?" Alice asked

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward perk up.

"Whenever you want." I told her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

I really did want to see the Cullens again. Whether Charles liked it or not.


	25. Back

**a/n-Yay! Virtual lollipops around! 100 reviews!!!! I didn't really like how the last chapter ended up. I shall redeem myself...Eventually.**

Bella POV

The Cullens' house was absolutly drop dead gorgeous. It looked out onto a river which was surrounded by the sounds of wildlife and green vegitation.

I refused to allow their mansion intimidate me.

I walked up the doorstep. The house looked rather differently than the house of Forks. I regretted thinking that immediately. Before I knew it I was doubling over in pain.

It was made out of white bricks, and slightly smaller. It was extremely modern looking with expensive looking round windows. I could see silk curtains hanging behind the windows. Alice definetily had something to do with that one. It looked more like a castle than anything.

Once I had recovered, I held up my hand to knock on the dark blue door.

I hesitated, having second thoughts. The anxiety was eating me alive.

I was about to turn around and run away like I usually did, but Alice swung the door open with a genuine grin on her face. I couldn't run away from that.

She yanked me inside and swiftly kissed me on either cheeks.

I stopped myself before I thought about how she did that when Edward first took me over to their house.

"Bella, you came!" Alice could barely contain her excitment.

"Oh, like you didn't know." I accused

In the flash of a second, every single one of the Cullens was standing in front of me, except for Edward.

I assumed that Alice had told him to stay away.

I sighed in sadness, but caught myself before I began to sob.

I took in the room that we were standing in. It looked very much like a living room. A spiral staircase made it's way up. I looked up and saw the house had three stories. A crystal chandeliar hung in the middle and for some reason made me feel slightly more uncomfortable. I looked at the floor and held back a gasp when I noticed it was a light stone color. It intimidated me.

I finally looked up at the Cullens.

I drank in each and every one of the faces that I hadn't seen in months.

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug given by Emmett.

"Bella!" He yelled in excitment. "_I knew_ you'd come back!"

Rosalie smirked. "That's why you were sobbing the other day."

He glared at her. I obviously wasn't supposed to know that bit of information.

I hugged my stomach so that I would sob about the pain I cause everyone.

"It's glad to have you back Bella." Esme told me as she hugged me.

What exactly had Alice told them?

Carlisle smiled at me and put me in a one armed hug, while Jasper was grinning like an idiot as he did the same.

"It's good to see you too." I told them, not wanting to give them the wrong idea I quickly pulled Alice aside. "Alice, what exactly did you tell them?"

She looked up at me innocently.

"Alice," I groaned. "I'm not here to stay. I can't live with you guys. I live with Charles and Lara."

Her expression quickly turned sad as she turned around to inform everybody else that i wasn't here to stay.

Jasper walked casually up to me, and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Bella, you don't have to be here you know. I can tell, you're feeling pain. It's painful for you to see us after what we did to you."

Of course Jasper would know.

"It's okay. It's good to see you guys. Really." I told him, trying to be as convincing as possible.

He was right. It was going to take some time.

I didn't want to get hurt again. Not again.

If they suddenly decided to leave, i wouldn't be able to take it.

Jasper gave up and led me back to where the rest of the family stood eying Jasper suspiciously.

It was going to be harder than I thought to be with my family again.

**Edward POV**

I laid in my room, listening to the thoughts of everyone downstairs.

They were all happy for the first time since we had left.

They all thought that me and Bella would be together again.

Everytime I heard that, I whinced in agony.

They didn't understand. It wasn't like that anymore.

The love of my life didn't love me anymore.

I spent the rest of the night listening to everyone downstairs to make sure that Bella was alright.


	26. Abducted

Bella POV

"Did you have fun?" Jelously was obvious in Charles' tone.

"I guess so. It's hard though." I told him. He seemed satisfied.

"Where's Lara?" I asked

"Hunting."

"Oh."

"I think I need to go hunt too." I told him

"Okay, I love you."

"Yeah," I told him.

I would have to let him go soon. I couldn't keep this up. It was too hard to love two people, and love one more strongly than the other.

I swirled back around and looked at him.

"Charles, we need to talk." He had a look of pure horror on his face. I'm guessing that he's heard that one before.

"Charles, I love you, and you know that. But you also know that I love him more. I can see you struggling with our food diet, and struggling with me. I'm sick and tired of hurting you."

He looked at me, hurt. "Bella, are you breaking up with me." I sensed him getting infuriated.

I bowed my head, and turned to go hunt.

A clean break.

Just like Edward did to me.

Once I was deep into the woods, I began to sniff the air.

I was getting sick of deer, but I would have to live with it.

I prepared myself to lunge at my prey when I was grabbed from behind by a pair of icy arms.

The wind was knocked out of me.

I struggled, and snarled but it was no use.

I was weak because I hadn't hunted in a while.

I was dragged into a car and flung into the back seat. I heard the car lock, and we began speeding away.

I lifted my head to see who my captor was.

I stared into a pair of furious, black eyes.

Charles.

**a/n-Now that's what I call a cliffe.**


	27. The Trouble Begins

Lara POV

I marched into my home with my head held high and a triumphant smile. That was probably the best hunt I had ever had.

It was...Refreshing, I suppose you could say.

I went and wiped my face off with a napkin, and then sat down at the table, unsure what to do.

I had to admit, things were pretty boring out here.

Maybe I should plan a shopping trip.

Maybe even Alice and Rosalie, and maybe that other female in their family. But I hadn't met her yet.

Was it Emily? Esmily? Esme. That was it.

This whole Bella and Edward situation is getting critical.

She just needs to let Charles go. She'll never love him like she loved Edward, by the looks of things.

I'm not sure that I like Charles very much anyways. On the outside he's always a gentlemen. But everytime I look into his eyes, I can sort of see a spark. Like he's holding something back. Like he's angry.

Well, he's not very bright not to catch on what's going on between Bella and Edward. What did he say before? He was talented at combat? That's an interesting trait.

That couldn't possibly be used for any kind of good.

Well, no. I guess he could protect Bella if he needed to. Where were they anyways?

I looked around the unecessary kitchen and spotted the note taped apon the fridge.

I stood up and snatched it.

_Edward,_

_Went for a walk to clear my head. I finally come to my senses. _

_Meet me at that meadow. We need to talk. _

_Love, Bella_

Something was _not _right about this letter. Bella had been depressed about Edward being here ever since he was here. This letter was definetily not written by her. And why would Charles be with her?

I looked outside. _Damn it. _I thought to myself.

The car was gone. They wouldn't need to car to go to the meadow.

This was definetily a trap.

I had to get Edward. He was our only chance. Our only hope. I ripped the door of its hinges and bolted in the direction of the Cullens' house.

At least in the direction that Bella had gone when she went there.

How hard could it be to spot a remote mansion?

For some reason this inspired me to go even faster than my comfort zone.

Bella was in trouble.

Bella needed Edward.

Bella needed Edward _now._


	28. My Only Love

Edward POV

Crack!

Whoever had be rapping on the door for the past five minutes just punched their hand through.

Carlisle was at the hospital, Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping, and everyone else went running.

I finally opened my mind to see who it was and what they wanted.

_Bella's in trouble. Bella's in trouble._

I exploded from the chair in a milisecond and flew to the door.

I ripped it open to see the strawberry blonde vampire, Laraine was it? No, Lara.

"She's in trouble?" My voice cracked from lack of use in the past couple of days.

Lara's face had a look of panic on it. She thrust a not to my face.

My eyes scanned the paper, but I didn't get it.

"She loves me again?" I guessed with enthusiasm. I felt like I could fly.

Lara spoke for the first time. "No, haven't you noticed, she refuses to talk to you. Bella didn't write this not. Charles did. Something happened, and you're obviously going to be involved in it."

My smile dissappeared as fast as it happened. "Where do I go. Are they at the Meadow? They're at the meadow aren't they?" My sentences came out fast and slurred together.

She just shook her head and glared at me like I wasn't paying attention. "They wouldn't take the car to the meadow. It's some sort of trap. We all need to go to the meadow first, but I honestly doubt that they're there. Where's the rest of your family? The more the better."

"They're not here, and we shouldn't wait for them. We have to go now_. Now_!" I said louder when she gave me a look of unsurness. "Bella could be in trouble_, now_!"

She sighed. "Okay, it's just you and me. But we have to be careful. Charles said before that he was skilled in combat."

I smirked. Nobody was going to stop me if they were holding my love hostage.

I tore of towards the place that I had my heart broken not too long ago.

This couldn't be happening. Bella obviously brought her bad luck with her as a vampire. Was this going to start being a regular habit?

I left every depressing thought and every horrible thing Bella had ever told me back at the house. It didn't matter now.

All that mattered was that the only love of my life was in danger.

And she needed help.

She needed _me._

**a/n-Yes, spare me the evil thoughts of my chapters being too short. I like cliffhangers too much. sorry. :P**


	29. Weaker, and Weaker

Bella POV

There was a pain in the back of my throat. It felt raw. Almost like I had the flu. My tongue felt weight in my mouth, difficult to hold up. The roof of my throat felt like mud, unable to be rubbed off. There was only one word that I could think of for the cause of this.

Dehydration.

I was weak, thirsty, and useless. I couldn't defend myself if I wasn't hydrated. As a newborn, I had to drink more than others.

My vision had become almost cloudy, blurry. All that I could make out were the scents. Right outside, there was a rabbit sniffing around, smelling more delicious than ever.

About a fourth of a mile up, there was a herd of deer. The scent was overwhelming. I stopped breathing so that I wouldn't go crazy from thirst.

There I laid, weak, on the dirty floor of a horse stall, unable to escape. Barely able to move. Hunting was absolutely necessary.

I could practically feel my eyes turning blacker than they had ever been before. A human could probably overpower me right now.

There was only one thing that I was sure of. Charles had temper problems. Major issues.

I sighed. How could I have been so stupid? A vampire who was skilled at combat? How could and good come out of that?

I prayed to God, if he would listen to me, that he prevented Edward from coming after me. As skilled as Edward might be, he would never beable to overtake Charles. I had a gut feeling about it.

Charles' eyes had turned from topaz back to crimson in one night. He had obviously cheated on his new diet plan, and had fed on a human.

His eyes were cold. Not full of pity at all. I looked up at him with as much hate as I could conjure.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's the only way." His hard voice rang through my ears, startling me.

"What, bringing me to deserted barn and locking me in a horse stall?" Was all I could say before I stopped from weakness.

He smiled wryly at me. I was completly oblivious to what this was about.

"Bella, if I can't have you, than nobody can. I'm going to fight Edward tonight, and whoever wins get to keep you."

How could he talk about me like I was some sort of trophy. Some sort of prize? "What are you talking about? I don't love Edward!" My voice sounded raspy and pathetic. Not coming from somebody who was full of rage.

"Don't even try to lie to me Bella! You didn't have to see the way that you look at him. Even after he hurt you and left you, you still love him." Charles was getting worked up.

I merely shook my head. It was too difficult to deny. I had a hard time telling myself that. "So what you're doing right now. This isn't hurting me?" Was all that I said. My voice cracked, I could feel myself getting weaker from the energy that I was wasting just talking to him.

He chuckled. "No, Bella. This is for your own good. Now you'll be able to see who can really protect you and care for you."

I couldn't speak anymore.

So this was what this whole thing was about.

The whole time that Edward was obviously jealous of Charles, it was vice versa.

I moaned in pain.

_Dear God,_

_Please, please. You can do anything that you want to me. Just please don't send Edward. Please!_

As much as I wished that I wasn't. I was totally, utterly, and completly in love with Edward Cullen. He was my air, if I was a human. I needed him. He may not love me, but I definetily love him. He probably wouldn't come anyways. This would be a chance for him to lose the vampire that had caused him so much guilt.

At least that made me happy.

Maybe when I died, i would go to a place where Edward would be. He would actually love me there.

I could feel myself slipping. Slowly getting weaker, and weaker. I would soon be at the point where I couldn't even hunt.

I wonder what would happen if a vampire went without blood? Would they die?

Would _I_ die?


	30. For the Life of an Angel

Edward POV

I skidded to a halt, stupidety had taken over me. I hadn't even looked around to see if it was a trap. My eyes frantically scanned the small meadow. Lara cautiously stopped right behind me.

"Bella?" I called. It felt good to say her name.

"Bella?" I called again.

No response. That wasn't good.

_What's that?_

Lara asked in her thoughts.

My eyes laid upon a piece of paper taped to a tree. I could have swore that my heart gave a beat. I darted forward and ripped the paper of the tree.

Lara snatched it from me. "Hey!" I protested. I could hear her read it in her thoughts, though.

_Bella is okay...For now. She won't be if you don't get here quickly...Alone. Edward, it's time to fight for your love. You die, then I get her. If I die, she's all yours. Head north for a few miles, and turn right. You'll capture my scent. It will lead you to a barn. _

_We'll both be waiting._

_Charles_

I could practically hear the smirk as he wrote the letter. I roared in fury, and burst forward heading north.

I noticed that Lara was following me. I abrutely stopped. "Didn't you read it, he said _alone._" I told her, becoming impatient

"Do you think that's going to make a difference? Didn't _you _read the letter? He wants Bella for himself. He probably won't harm her."

"If he didn't harm her, then she would have fought back and tried to escape." I snarled, baring my teeth.

I whipped back around and continued running. I was wasting time arguing.

I urged myself forward. I would _not _lose her again. Not like this.

The wind stung my face and whipped my hair back. My legs were numb under me, but I forced them faster.

I sniffed the air, trying to catch Charles' disgusting scent.

It stung my nose when I breathed in after turning right. That was all I needed.

Before I knew it I was following the scent that I would hopefully never have to sniff again.

I kept my eyes peeled for a barn.

I have to admit, though Lara was no wear near as quick as me, she did keep up fairly well.

We arched over a small hill, and then I saw.

An old, molding, gray barn. It looked as though it could fall over at anytime.

I pushed myself faster, the scent was growing stronger.

But I could also smell the scent of freesia mixed in.

Bella was definetily with him.

I kicked the door of the barn opened, and walked in to face whatever I had to to save an angel.

Whether she liked it or not, I was totally, completely, and absolutely devoted to her in every single way possible.

Whether she believed it or not, I wasn't doing this out of guilt.

I was doing it out of love.

"Hello, Edward."


	31. Another Lost Love

Bella POV

_"Hello, Edward"_

My ears perked up. I forced myself to prop up against the wall.

"No! Edward don't! I'm not worth it." I wailed

Even if my vision was becoming blurry, I would never mistake Edward.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that I was okay, but quickly met the glare of Charles. Charles started snickering. "I have to say, Edward. I had my doubts about your love for her, but now I can see. You truly do love her."

That stung. Bad.

Why was everybody saying that?

It just caused my more pain than necessary.

That's when another vampire flew through the door. I saw a blur of strawberry-blonde.

I moaned. How many vampires that I loved would die for me?

"Go away! Run!" I screamed. "Please!" I begged. "Edward," I cried, "I don't want to lose you. Not again!"

He stared at me with many emotions running across his face. There was happiness, regret, sadness, guilt, and relief. The only ones that I understood him having were the middle ones.

**Edward POV  
**

I stared at her mangled body. Her weak body. Her lifeless looking body. It inraged me. I couldn't put ripping Charles up off much longer. Then she said something that I wasn't expecting at the least.

"Edward! I don't want to lose you. Not again!"

I couldn't tell what went through my head at that exact moment, but happiness overcame it all.

Bella truly _did _love me. Truly! If I could just get her to understand how much I loved and depended on her.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered. Her small smile was all I needed before I lunged at Charles' unexpecting body.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I love you." He whispered.

I suddenly got very lightheaded.

For some reason, this time when he said it, I believed him. As much as I didn't want to believe him, I believed him with every ounce of strength I had left. I managed a weak smile.

I screamed when Edward lunged at Charles, who had a look of horror on his face. "Stop!" I screeched

They flew and crashed into the back wall of the barn, which was torn apart immediately. It would fall in a matter of seconds. They weren't in view anymore.

Lara rushed over and ripped the stall door open.

She helped me up, supporting all of my weight. And we stumbled out of the barn to where Edward and Charles were fighting.

Fighting over _me._

There were large growls and snarls. I could hear furious rips.

Edward kicked Charles off of him. Charles went flying ten feet backwards and crashing into the trunk of a tree, causing it to break in half and fall on him.

He pushed it off, and plunged himself back at Edward, who stepped out of the way.

Charles was getting furious now.

Before I could blink, He was on top of Edward, and i couldn't see what was happening.

"Stop it! Now!" I screamed as loud as I could at him.

"I said stop it, _now!_" I screeched louder than before.

Before I knew what was happening, there was a small tingle in the back of my brain, and Charles was being lunged backwards.

He looked completly dumbfounded.

My damn head wouldn't stop tingling.

Edward was having trouble standing back up.

Charles crouched down, and prounced at him.

Almost like there was an invisible wall between him and Edward, Charles flew backwards again.

Lara set me down, and took her chance.

She lunged and in one, swift movement, tore his head off from his shoulders.

He howled in pain, and fell to the ground.

She continued ripping him into pieces as I crawled torwards Edward.

"Are you okay?" I breathed on him, panic in my question.

I nodded weakly at me.

There were deep gashes on his chest.

I gasped. "It's nothing." He assured me. "Just a bit painful. I need to get you something to eat." He tried to stand up, but I forced him back down.

"Lara can take care of it."

My body reacted before my brain, and i was suddenly hugging him.

He chuckled. "I love you." He breathed into my hair.

"I know."I told him. It was still difficult to tell him how I felt.

He beamed at me. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Charles was like, deflected off of you. It was wierd."

"Yeah, strange." He agreed.

That's when I remembered something. "I _think _it was me."

He looked startled. "You?" He asked

I nodded. "When I focused on you, there was a tingling sensationin the back of my brain, and then Charles was thrown off of you. It was wierd."

He stared at me in astonishment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lara Burn the remainders of Charles. I sighed. Another lost love.

The purply smoke floated high into the clouds. Edward hugged me to him, as if he hadn't seen me in a very long time.

Which was very true.

When Lara finally brought me a few deer, I sucked them dry in a matter of seconds. When my thrist was tolerable, we set running towards home again.

The Cullens' house anyways.


	32. Epilogue

**Bella POV  
**I just sat there thinking.

Thinking about what had happened in the past day.

Of course we were practically attacked by the Cullens when we got back.

Alice must have apologized about a million times for not looking into future.\

That was when she pulled me aside into the kitchen.

I could tell that it was taking all of her self restraint not to completly bounce off of the walls.

"Bella! You're back with Edward?!" She whisper-screamed.

"Shhhh!" I commanded, trying to calm her down. "Shut up Alice. It's not official yet. I'm still need a bit of time."

It didn't work. She was still bouncing up and down.

"Don't lie to me Isabella _Cullen."_

If I was human i would have went red at the face.

"Shut up! I swear Alice, I'm not lying. We're not together!"

Her face fell. Maybe I was lying just a tinsy bit. I couldn't lie to a face like that.

"Fine." I gave in. "We _might _be together. But it's _not _official. Do not, I repeat, Do _not _tell anybody. It will come out in time." I commanded

Her face brightened up.

I was about to leave when I whirled around again. "And, Alice? Don't call me a Cullen."

She looked hurt.

"Not _yet."_

She broke out into a series of giggles at my last comment. I sighed.

* * *

But that wasn't what I was thinking about the most. I was primarely thinking about how i saved Edward from Charles. 

I stared up at him. He was sitting on the couch by me.

"Bella?" He asked me. He chuckled when he noticed me staring up at him. "I've finally come up with a theory."

"I'm listening." I hid my excitement.

"I think, well, you remember how _I _couldn't affect you with my talent as a human. Well, I guess I still can't. But do you remember?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Well, I don't think it's just me. I think your mind has a way of protecting you from those types of powers. I think that, as a vampire, that has intensified. I think that you're able to protect others with you mind. No telekinesis or anything. Just protection."

How come I hadn't thought of that.

I leaned in and inhaled his scent.

It was time. I was ready.

"I love you." I told him.

He looked at me, happiness was all over his face.

"I love you too." He told me before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

For the first time ever, we weren't careful.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. 

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Of course _I _do." he assured me.

I giggled.

"Let's go."

He picked me up and we flew downstairs to where his family was sitting.

Alice was at the end of her chair bouncing up and down and giggling. Jasper had an amused expression on his face.

Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

I took a deep breath. "Everyone," Their attention immediately snapped to me.

"We're engaged."

That was it. Alice jumped up and exploded through the roof of the house screaming at the top of her lungs.

"They're getting married!"

**a/n-THE END. I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back that last bit about Alice. **


	33. Epilogue2The Wedding

Bella POV

**everybody wanted another chapter, so here it is. It's the WEDDING! Etc, Etc. Here agoes. **

"Alice," I whined. This was even worse than I could have ever imagined. But at the same time so incredibly perfect.

"Come on, Bella. Let us have our fun." Rosalie answered for Alice.

I groaned. "Like you haven't done this before."

Alice smirked. "You only have one _first _wedding." Lara told me.

Esme beamed at me. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll make them stop." She told me.

"Eventually." I don't think I was meant to hear that.

I moaned. I clearly wasn't going to get my way.

The butterflies in my stomach were unmanageable, so I just sat back and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that they had shaped my nails into perfect ovals, and painted them a soft pink.

My eyes were lined with a brown eyeliner, and shadowed with a color to match my nail polish.

When Alice saw me peeking, she turned me around.

I felt my hair being tugged, and my face being beautified. I spared them the groan and waited patiently.

Okay, time for the dress.

Up till this point, I hadn't even seen my dress.

It reminded my of Anne of Green Gables. VERY old fashioned. It was perfect.

Alice finally picked me up and turned me around to look at myself.

I was completly stunned. I looked absolutely amazing.

The light pink theme brought out the soft red highlights in my hair, which had been curled into delicate ringlets which were left to hang down my back.

My lipstick matched my nails, as did my blush.

Mascara wasn't needed at all.

My body fit the dress perfectly.

I gasped and pinched my stone skin to make sure this was real.

"It-It's amazing." I stammered

"Yeah, I know. I'm amazing." Alice told me, much to Lara's amusement.

I turned around to hug them all.

That was when I noticed their soft pink brides maids dresses. All strapless, and made to fit their bodies. The grazed the floors slightly so that you could see a hint of their matching strap heels.

"It's time to go. Good luck." Esme told me with a hug as they headed out.

I looked in the mirror again. I was wearing a tinted pink pearl necklace, and matching earrings.

I was breathless, not that I needed to breath.

I peeked my head out. There weren't many vampires out there. Just Tanya's clan, and a couple of other covens that the Cullens and Lara knew. I held back a giggle when I saw that Emmett stood at the alter, as the priest.

I was careful not to look at Edward, I didn't want to spoil it until it was time to walk down the aisle.

I shifted my eyes over to the best men. Jasper and Carlisle were the best men, of course.

That was when my lullaby played from a piano. I didn't know that that was what I would be walking down to. If I was human, tears would have fell and spoiled my make up.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent into the the beautiful summer day. The wedding was at the meadow, of course.

All of my worries dissappeared when I looked at Edward. He was all that I saw. His pale skin stood out against the black of the tux. He had the face of an angel. He looked stunned when he saw me. When he recovered from his trance, He smiled encouragingly at me. He looked more like a god than ever. It was hard to believe that he had ever left me.

The walk to him sped by too quickly. Before I knew, I was supposed to say I do.

Edward nudged me gently, taking me out of my stupor. "I do." I said quietly.

"Edward Cullen, you may now kiss Isabella Cullen, the bride." Edward leaned in, and inhaled my scent. He pressed his lips to mine.

And all else was forgotten.

**THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME**


	34. The REAL End

Bella POV

Love is a word that is not correctly defined.

Or at least the kind that me and Edward share.

It's not about like, or know everything about eachother, or even want.

no.

Love is about desire, and passion, and _need. _

It's about leaving someone for the better.

For protection.

It's about eternal bind.

It's about being with someone, and never wanting them to leave you again.

It's about moving when they move, like a magnet.

About forever.

It's about being together.

It's about Edward and me.

It's harder to leave someone you love than to stay with them.

And for that, I know that I will be with Edward forever.

I have a whole knew book for my life now.

I whole knew book to write.

Only, this time, it involves Edward.

Edward _and _me.

Together.

Forever.

A New Beginning.


	35. Ending Author's Note

A/N

I'm sorry, this is the end of my story finally! Again I apologize for the short chapter. I may possibly write a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure. I would LOVE any sequel ideas!

I was thinking about doing one with Victoria, but that's just so repeated. But, I mean, I'm not exactly sure. Because Victoria is still out there seeking revenge when this takes place.

Be sure to read my other stories, but I don't like my first one (How Did this Happen to Me?) very much. Please Read and Review.

It's been a pleasure,

Topazdream


End file.
